


Prom King ~ After a fight

by rraimie



Series: tumblr drabbles [3]
Category: Shinhwa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rraimie/pseuds/rraimie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyesung hates prom but Dongwan doesn't care.</p><p>* * *</p><p>maybe both of them need a break</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom King ~ After a fight

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored one night and answered to otp questions writing drabbles lol so these two drabbles answer the following questions:  
> "who’s more likely to be voted prom king/queen?"  
> "how do they make up after a fight?"
> 
> special thanks to my lovely boo jamie for asking me these ♡

**Prom King.**

 

“I told you I didn’t want to come” Hyesung frowned and kept on walking, whileDongwan smiled beside him.

“It’ll be fun, cheer up” Hyesung stopped and glared at him. What was so terrible about coming to the prom?

“Don’t talk to me” heading to the back of the gym, he made a gesture to Dongwan that probably meant ‘don’t you dare following me’. He didn’t want to find out what it actually mean, so Dongwan stood there; glad he at least had convinced Hyesung to come to the prom as his date.

It was near the end of the event, and Hyesung was still drinking in the corner. Dongwan was smiling to himself, knowing what time it was

“Ladies and gentleman! Is the time that you’ve all been waiting for!“ recognizing the nauseating voice of the MC, Hyesung tried to get out of the gym to smoke a little, but the place was just too crowded and the people wouldn’t move, much to his annoyance.

“I hate these things. I hate everyone why wouldn’t you move…” He said muttering under his breath.

“And the title of prom king goes to… Shin Hyesung!”

Dongwan smiled and clapped as loud as he could. He couldn’t see Hyesung anymore, but he knew that if he didn’t want to get his ass beaten, he would have to sleep in the living room tonight.

“Tiny bastard… I’m going to kill you”

 

* * * * *

 

**Making up after a fight.**

 

They had made a promise, but neither of them was sticking to it.

They’ve been fighting all week and things were certainly not getting better. Both were tired of this, but neither of them approached the other. Who said Sagittarius and Scorpio was a convenient match anyways.

Reading on the couch, Dongwan could hear Hyesung making noises in the Kitchen.

“I miss chatting quietly with him while we drink coffee in the morning” He sighed, trying to focus on the poetry book on his lap, but sadly the only thing he could do was to focus on the sound of Hyesung’s movements.

It was 10 am and Hyesung was tired of having breakfast alone. Who was going to interprete the silly dream he had last night?

“Maybe I should apologize. It’s not a big deal anyways… isn’t it? I broke my promise too. I guess I have no right to be so mad” as he whispered to himself, he felt a pair of strong arms turn him around.

Facing a strong gaze, Hyesung froze.

They stayed like that for awhile; looking at each other, trying to figure what to say, what to do.

Hyesung wasn’t sure if he could do this after all. He moved, trying to get away from Dongwan’s grip.

The smaller man sighed, tired of looking at his partner’s back. Reaching out, he put his hand on the other’s shoulder, getting close to his body.

_"I’m sorry"_


End file.
